Camp Out!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Camp Out!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 1a | airdate = April 7, 2003 (source) | previousepisode = "Toys!" | nextepisode = "Uma Swing!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Grampu takes Oobi, Kako and Uma camping in the backyard. Oobi is afraid of the dark and the sounds of the night, but Grampu shows Oobi there's nothing to be scared of. The night ends happily with a fun game of shadow puppets. — Nickelodeon (source) Oobi, Uma, and Kako are outside at night. They shout "Camp out!" as they prepare to go camping in the front yard. They make tent shapes with their hands until they notice that Grampu has finished pitching their real tent. They go inside and Grampu explains that he has three activities planned for the night: sleeping in sleeping bags, roasting marshmallows, and telling ghost stories, which Oobi is afraid of. After asking what to do first, Uma and Kako agree on ghost stories, but Oobi wants to roast marshmallows. Their disagreement turns into an argument that escalates until the tent is knocked down. While Grampu fixes the tent, the kids eat marshmallows. Oobi tries to have fun, but he gets distracted by some mysterious noises. Grampu starts to tell the kids a ghost story by saying "Boo!" over and over again. Oobi calls for Grampu to stop and says that the sounds are scaring him. Grampu ends his story and everyone heads to their sleeping bags. Oobi keeps hearing the same sounds that were scaring him earlier. Uma and Kako fall asleep, but he can't. He tells Grampu, who gets out his flashlight to show Oobi that there is nothing to be afraid of. They walk around the yard and figure out that the sounds are coming from a cat, an owl, and a squeaky back door. Oobi calms down and realizes that camping out isn't as scary as he thought. Oobi gets back in his sleeping bag. Uma and Kako wake up, and Oobi assures them that he's okay. The kids drift off to sleep again, but they are woken up by a strange grumbling noise. They look around and realize it's just Grampu, snoring loudly. They mimic Grampu's snores and laugh. The kids end their night by making shadow puppets. Uma makes a bird while Kako makes a dog. Oobi gets the idea to play a guessing game and asks the viewers to guess what kind of shadow puppet he's making. It's revealed to be a horse. Grampu tells the others that they need to go to sleep. Next, the interview segments start. Oobi asks the viewers if they ever get scared. He says that they're brave for facing their fears, then goes to sleep happily. As he curls up in his sleeping bag, the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Kitty (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Owl Oobi-Camp-Out-opening.png|The kids making a pretend tent Oobi-Camp-Out-tent-view.png|Grampu putting up the real tent Oobi-Camp-Out-inside-the-tent.png|Inside the tent Oobi-Camp-Out-collapsed-tent.png|"First, fix tent." Oobi-Camp-Out-marshmallows.png|The kids eating marshmallows Oobi-Camp-Out-Uma.png|Uma during the ghost story Oobi-Camp-Out-ghost-story.png|"Sound scary." Oobi-Camp-Out-Grampu-with-Oobi.png|Grampu with Oobi Oobi-Camp-Out-Kitty.png|The cat meowing Oobi-Camp-Out-owl.png|The owl Oobi-Camp-Out-squeaky-door.png|The squeaky door Oobi-Camp-Out-Oobi-looking-around.png|Oobi looking around Oobi-Camp-Out-Grampu-snoring.png|Grampu snoring Oobi-Camp-Out-interview-1.png|Interview segment Oobi-Camp-Out-bird-shadow-puppet.png|Uma makes a bird... Oobi-Camp-Out-dog-shadow-puppet.png|...Kako makes a dog... Oobi-Camp-Out-horse-shadow-puppet.png|...and Oobi makes a horse. Oobi-Camp-Out-bye.png|Oobi saying goodbye *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 28, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 18, 2005. (source) *A clip from this episode is included as a special feature on the Blue's Clues DVD "Blue's First Holiday". *The scene where Oobi, Uma, and Kako eat marshmallows is featured in the opening theme for season one. *Kitty makes her first appearance. Coincidentally, this is the first full-length episode and her only other appearance is in the last episode. *Both Noggin and Nickelodeon premiered this episode on April 7, 2003. Nickelodeon's airing was advertised as a "sneak peek." (source) *Although this was the first episode of season one to air, it was the ninth one made (production code #009). "Uma Bathroom!" was the first episode produced. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1